


Day 5: Talentswap

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Day 5: Talentswap, F/F, Nanamiki Week, Nanamiki Week 2018, Ultimate ??? Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Lucky Student Mikan Tsumiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: Chiaki can't help but wonder if maybe her classmates went a bit too far this time.





	Day 5: Talentswap

Chiaki can't help but wonder if maybe her classmates went a bit too far this time.

On one hand, she can definitely understand their wariness and maybe some slight hostility towards Mikan; the fact that her talent was the most unpredictable among them may have raised some flags, and not to mention the fact that the lucky student's outburst from the class trial before was still fresh in everyone's minds is certainly not helping her case.

On the other hand...

Well, she certainly didn't expect everyone to actually tie Mikan and lock her up to prevent a repeat from the previous incident as well as for the safety of the class in general. With that said, they knew that they should still watch over her to prevent another class trial from happening anyway.

Which brings to the reason why she's here now.

As of now, it's kind of hard to have a conversation without the lucky student deprecating herself in any form. It's...pretty concerning, to say the least.

"Mikan, I already said that it's fine." Chiaki said, trying her best to placate the bound girl. "And before you say it, no, I wasn't forced to do this." Okay, that part was actually half-true, but Mikan didn't need to know that.

Since Mikan couldn't use her hands at the moment, it was up to Chiaki to feed her. The lucky student found her protests die out as the other girl nonchalantly but still gently shoved the spoon in her mouth.

By the time Mikan was finished with her meal, Chiaki stood up, leaving in order to dispose of the tray and utensils. Or, she would have, if not for a certain factor.

"Why?" She heard her mutter; gone was the usual stutter that the insecure girl usually possessed, her tone eerily similar to how it was presented in the class trial. "I don't understand, why are you being nice to someone like me?"

"I know that you might have a lot of problems, some I probably won't ever understand." Chiaki admitted. Turning back to her, she then added, "But, I don't think that they make you a bad person. At least, not as a whole."

"I hope that we can have you untied soon, Mikan. It must be boring for you to sit here with nothing to do all day."

The last Mikan heard was the door closing itself on her.

* * *

 

In hindsight, Mikan wondered if maybe Chiaki was wrong about her.

Only a bad person could ever do something like this, after all.

The black box on her chest ticked ever so ominously, its continous beeps counting the last seconds of her life, but she didn't pay much mind to it; the poison unwittingly thrown by the traitor earlier would definitely kill her first before the bomb could.

**_9...8...7..._ **

Just as her vision began to fade, a certain memory managed to push its way into her, before she enacted this plan of hers, before she discovered the harsh reality of this world, before she found out that Chiaki Nanami was just a weak, reserve course student.

Before, where even if it was just for a moment, Mikan felt...comforted.

 


End file.
